For You and for Me - TBoM One-shot
by TheEnd1192MC
Summary: A short one-shot story from The Book of Minecraftia. Death, an inevitable thing in life. Even the strongest must die. Witness the story of a dead adventurer and his death. You will see the how true friendship work. Rated T for curses and bloody nature.
1. For You and For Me

**Hey, s'up guys! TheEnd's here with a new one-shot! This is my first one-shot and my first tragedy story I have ever written. As you guess, this story took exactly the same place as The Book of Minecraftia, but few years ahead. So yeah, here it is. Enjoy and if you're really emotional maybe get some tissue by your side. It helps. A lot.**

**P.S: Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" add some extra 'sadness' effect to this story. Try to read this story with that song running in the background.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Youtubers, or everything 'copyrighted' mentioned in this one-shot.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**[Fealy's P.O.V]**

I sobbed. Tears rolled down my cheek. Laura slowly patted my back. Rain poured heavily on the graveyard. All of us were in a deep grief. I was staring at one particular grave... With the tombstone that was written...

_**Here lies "Ash"**_

_**May he rest in peace**_

_**Couple of Days Ago**_

"Hey Ash!" I called cheerfully as I found Ash's wooden cottage in a large-vast forest. "Fealy, is that you?" he asked curiously. "It is me, idiot!" I joked. He looked rather surprised at uttered, "Wow, it's been a long time," "Of course it is, we haven't met since we took our separate ways,"

He looked a bit down. I shouldn't mention that... "Hey Ash, you okay?" I asked, slightly worried. "I'm fine. Come on, let's talk inside," he said, quickly covering his sadness.

"So, what's up?" he asked. I knew what he meant and replied, "We all livin' a fine life. I had just visited Laura and Zale. You know what? They're officially lovers now!" I exclaimed. Ash yelled a short-satisfied 'HA' and said, "I know they have feelings at each other!" I smiled and silenced. Then I asked him one disturbing question I should never asked.

"Ash, how about your love?" I asked, worried about his answer. He was surprised and stared at the floor for a while. Tears came out from the edge of his eyes. "Fealy... I-I don't want to talk about that... It's... I can't let her go, still..." He said, half-crying. I felt bad about it. I shouldn't have brought that up...

"I-I'm so sorry. I-" "No, that's fine," he interrupted, wiping his tears with his white long sleeves. He smiled softly at me. His smile changed to frown abruptly as sound of footsteps was heard.

"What's that?!" I asked, half-yelling. Ash placed his index finger on my mouth and said, "The hunters, they've been trying to kill me for months now... Looks like they have found my cottage..." I bit my lips and asked him in panic, "What should we do now?" He ran to a part of the floor that was covered with small orange carpet and pulled a secret trapdoor. "I made this in case something like this happen. Hop in, sis!" he commanded. I hopped into the hole, which is pretty small. "How about you?" I asked. "I'll be fine," he smiled.

I heard footsteps on the wooden floor up my head. I heard sound of clanging swords and pain screams. Few minutes later, the sound silenced. I slowly approached out my hiding-hole and found Ash finishing the last guy. "Ash!" I yelled. He turned around and gave a thumb up.

Then he fell to the ground. Two hooded figure holding wooden clubs looked satisfied. They noticed me and walked towards my hiding-spot. I was paralyzed in fear, unable to do a thing. They pulled me out the floor forcefully. I struggled to get off but no avail. Suddenly I felt a thump on my neck and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, head's spinning. I was chained on a stone wall. A hooded figure approached me, holding a machete.

"Well, well, look who's up already..." He was taller than me, and his build looked much more muscular than me. "Who are you?!" I asked furiously. He laughed an evil laugh. "Who am I, it doesn't matter, but I'll make sure you'll suffer to your death, slowly, painfully," he said in evil tone. I teared. I thought I was done, but I wasn't.

"Not that fast, motherf***er!" It was Ash. "You may hunt me, but not her. Let 'er go, and we fight like a man," he continued. The hooded figure laughed maniacally. "The problem is, I don't like to fight fair," he stated. As he gestured, a bunch of random guy showed up, armed. Without warning, Ash charged at every each of them. It was a pretty bloody mess, but he managed to dispatch all of them.

"Your move, a**hole," he said, deadpanning. The hooded man started to tremble, but kept his cool. "Good, now let's settle this," he challenged. The both men in battle ready stance. Ash charged at him as the first move. They locked swords, which followed by swift hit on the neck executed by Ash. The man dropped on the ground instantaneously.

"You okay?" Ash asked while walking towards me. He unchained me without difficulty. "I'm fine," I replied. "WATCH OUT!" I yelled on top of my lungs as I saw the hooded figure quickly took his sword and as Ash turned around,

A sword pierced through his heart.

Ash struggled to take the sword out his heart, and quickly kicked the man down the floor. With a powerful cry, he decapitated the man with the very same sword. Then he fell to the floor.

* * *

I ran to him and watched in horror as his blood created a pool really fast. He looked up to me and smiled. "Rough day, isn't it?"

I held his hand tight, like I don't want to lose him. I felt tears running down my cheek. "Stay with me, please, don't leave me..." I said, my cry turned into bitter sobs. "You know that I won't make it..." he said, quivering his lips. "But I'll always be with you, so don't worry, I won't leave you," he paused as he coughed blood out his mouth. "Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine. Don't cry, don't worry," he said, smiling reassuringly.

"No, please," I shook my head. "You promised me you'll stay with me, whatever happens," I sobbed, making an excuse for him to stay. He experienced loss of words momentarily. I stared at him with eyes full of tears. "I'm-I-I'll-I'll be guilty as hell..." he said in sad tone while looking down, not making eye contact with me. "I'll be breaking that promise... But we're just human, like they say... It's up to fate..." he smiled. I fell down and cried bitterly over his half-dead body. Tears rolled down his eyes. He patted my head slowly. He started to cry, tears ran down his eyes. "Fealy, please, don't cry. You have to let me go," he said, half-crying. "Please don't leave me..." I sobbed.

"This ain't the end, Fealy..." he paused momentarily and coughed blood out. "This is the new beginning, don't cry, I'll be safe and sound," he tried to convince me, not trying to hide his tears. I sobbed harder as he seemed to get weaker and weaker.

"Funny, all those memories... It flashed through my mind... Our beautiful memory... Remember when we celebrated the christmas, when we made our dear-pinky swear about not to leave each other helpless?" he recollected his memory. I nodded with tears rolling down my cheek. "It was wonderful..." he continued and coughed more blood. Silence filled the chamber for a while.

"Ash?" I called him, half-crying. He stared at me curiously. "Promise me you won't forget me when you are there," I said. He smiled and let out a small laugh. "I won't," he replied, smiling peacefully. I held out my pinky and said, "Promise? For you and for me,". He held his pinky out too. "For you and for me," he said. We both smiled at each other for a moment.

I held his hand more tightly as he started to close his eyes. He smiled peacefully at his last moments of life. I heard him whispered something...

"Fealy, thank you for everything... Good bye..."

* * *

**Well, I hope that did make you cry (it's a tragedy story, duh). So, guys that was my first one-shot. Tell me how you think this story is in review section below and make sure to check my main story, The Book of Minecraftia: The Adventure Begins. You will what I just said, just do it. I'm hypnotizing you. No, well, just kidding.**

**This is TheEnd1192, peace, love and rock on!  
****_#WhoLikeMinecraft_ (that old hashtag's coming back!)**


	2. Fixing Hearts

**S'up doods! TheEnd's here and welcome to another one-shot I have made! Okay, real short before we jump into the story. This one-shot is inspired by the song "Fix You" by Coldplay, and "musical" one-shots by LadyAndromeda465 (She wrote a lot, check her works out!). Note: This story took place just after the first one-shot I wrote.**

**I would like to thank Andrei (This is indeed an AU. I've thought of an ending for the main series :D ) and a guest named guest (Glad you enjoyed it).**

**Note: Italics are thoughts, bolds are narrations, lyrics are in bold and italic**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Minecraft, Coldplay's Fix You and anything copyrighted stuffs I mentioned.**

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**{TBoM One-Shot: Fixing Hearts}**_

* * *

**The day was moody, rain pours lightly after the funeral. A girl in black with an umbrella walked down a small gravel path.**

_His death is still fresh in my memory. The way he died to protect my life without caring for his own._

**_~When you try your best but you don't succeed~  
_****_~When you get what want, but not what you need~_**

_I have tried my best to save his life, but I failed. I was too late. I failed him while he never failed me. I felt so useless..._

_**~When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep~  
**__**~Stuck in reverse~**_

_And now I'm stuck with desperation and guilt of his death, haunting me each day I live in this world. It's just... Too much for me to bear..._

**_~When the tears come streaming down your face~_**  
**_~When you lose something you can't replace~_**

_He was my best friend since I was a kid. He was my protector, my friend in need. No one could be like him... He's... special..._

**_~When you love someone, but it goes to waste~_**  
**_~Could it be worse?~_**

_I loved him as a brother, so as he loved me as a sister. But now it doesn't even matter anymore. He's gone._

_**~Lights will guide you home~  
**__**~And ignite your bones~**_

_He was the light in my life, the hope when I'm down, the support when I fall. The one who would stand by me while no one want to._

**_~And I will try~_**  
**_~To fix you~_**

**The girl walked along the gravel path. The rain was still pouring lightly. Drops of tears streamed through her face.**

**_~And high above or down below~_**  
**_~When you're too in love to let it go~_**

_I still... I still can't let him go. I can't. I have been with him for years. He was one of the best part of my life. Living without him... I can't..._

**_~If you never try, then you'll never know~_**  
**_~Just you're worth~_**

_But I have to. He sacrificed his life not for nothing. He wanted me to live. He thought my life was worth it. I have to fight on my own path now. That's his purpose._

**_~Lights will guide you home~_**  
**_~And ignite your bones~_**

_I have to live. I shall not disappoint him. I can't afford to fail him again. I have to let him rest in peace._

_**~And I will try~**_  
_**~To fix you~**_

**The girl threw his umbrella over her head and started to run along the gravel path. Her lips were half-smiling in courage. Her tears combined with the rain water around her.**

**_~Tears stream down your face~_**  
**_~When you lose something you cannot replace~_**

She slipped and fell, but she quickly regained herself and started to run again, with more enthusiasm carved on her face.

**_~Tears stream down your face~_**  
**_~And I...~_**

She wiped her eyes from tears and rain water. Her puffy and red eyes were filled with hope, her lips are now smiling in joy.

_**~Tears stream down your face~**_  
_**~I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes~**_

_I lived in vain all this time. I didn't realize that you were one of the most valuable asset in my life. I won't repeat the same mistake, ever._

**_~Tears stream down your face~_**  
**_~And I...~_**

_And I have to live and continue my life, the way he wanted me to do._

**_~Lights will guide you home~_**  
**_~And ignite your bones~_**

**The girl arrived in front of a small wooden cottage. On the door was carved word "A 'n F BFF". She opened the door and went inside.**

**_~And I will try~_**

_I felt my strength and will to live came back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I smiled peacefully at the beautiful rainy evening, and closed the door slowly..._

**_~To fix you...~_**

* * *

**Well, doods. That's it for now. If you happen to like it, leave a short hi n the review section and tell me if you still want more of these. Also if I screwed up somewhere in this story, point that out, I'll be really appreciating it. And also check my main story "The Book of Minecraftia: The Adventure Begins".**

**This is TheEnd1192: Peace, Love and Rock On!**


End file.
